battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sieg
Sieg ''(ジーク; Jīku)'' is a series of cards appeared since BS01 and have gained members in most sets. They include the sub-archetype Wurms and Siegfrieds. Some Sieg cards have been key Spirits/Ultimates of the main characters of some anime series. Sieg is German for the word "Victory", hence it suits as the main character's key card. While having cards in every color, Sieg is also currently the only archetype that contains cards from every card type. Originally only limited to the Ancient Dragon family, being the most iconic archetype in the whole game, the name Sieg is constantly used in many other cards from other families. Play style With so many existing Sieg cards, there exist quite a few play styles among these cards: When The DragonEmperor Siegfried first released, there was not a particular play style. It was only when The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried was released that the play style started to focus on mass destruction and draw. Later The SacredEmperor Siegfrieden also joined the game for more destruction. Even after Siegfried was revived, it did not gain an impactful play style, but it was occasionally used as the base for the Advent of other Siegfrieds. On the other hand, revived Siegfrieden is mostly as a supportive card in Ancient Dragon, Armed Machine, and Advent Siegfried decks. The first noticeable play style in Sieg happened with the introduction of The SupernovaDragon Siegwurm-Nova. With Big Bang Energy covering the high cost, summoning Siegwurm for Tribute and Nova itself became an easy task. Nova also promotes a late-game play style, due to its ability to recover up to five lives. It is also able to clear field, easily turning the table around. After Nova was revived, its play style leans more towards pure Astral Dragon and the Wurm archetype. However, sometimes Nova can also be seen in mixed decks, due to its hand-discarding effect. Changing Tribute to Advent also makes the call easier. While the Brave era introduced two different Siegs (The SunDragon Sieg-Apollodragon and The MoonlightDragon Strike-Siegwurm), they did not promote the Sieg archetype further. Not to mention in later sets they both evolved to lean towards the Galaxian family and the Wurm archetype. The same goes with the Ultimate versions of Siegfried and Siegfrieden, in which it was mostly about individual power than the whole archetype. The archetype only truly shone in Advent era, when whole new Siegfrieds with Advent were introduced for every color. At the end of the era, an all-colored Siegfried, The CreationDragonDeity Grand-Siegfried, was also released as the key to assemble all Siegfrieds. While Siegfried of each color has its own play style, only Grand-Siegfried actually succeeded in forming a deck which especially focuses on Sieg (or more specifically Siegfried). The main point of the deck is to Advent Grand-Siegfried, negates opposing Magic/Accel effects by adding more Siegfried-named pre-Advent cards, and decreases opposing lives through discarding these pre-Advent cards. Trivia * Sieg (Imagin) is considered to be within the archetype due to the same katakana, despite the fact that its theme is unrelated to this archetype at all. * The Siegfreeda cards are the only cards in the archetype that have an individual who appears to be a real human. * Sieg is one of the two earliest archetypes to appear in the game, the other one being Makai. Category:Archetype